Desperate Measures
by Lil moonprincess
Summary: As Amy Rose realizes the real truth, she falls into a deep depression and does actions out of desperation that will cost her health and life. Can her friends, even her true love, save her in time before it's too late? Can she even save herself?
1. Looking Back into Misery

The days where you can idle around were almost over for her. It looked as though her blue obsession had been fed up with her actions, herself fatigued of chasing him around for prolonged hours. Of course she wasn't embarrassed of running all around town yelling his name, but it was just the fact of somebody even uttering through their cursed lips that she might as well give up on him, well, it would enrage her so to even **consider **that happening.

A promise was engraved in her heart, a personal premonition that everything will make up for the best someday. Especially if she has to fight to have him wrap her around in his arms.

Well, this dreary, damp day, Amy Rose is about to give up the war. Looking up at the gray sky made her think for a second. Is this really what she wants to do? Chase the world's fastest hedgehog, hoping he would stop and pronounce his declaration of his secretly shy love to her, her having to embrace it with the greatest elation?

Deep down inside, of course she wants to do those things again over and over, because even though she is trailing behind him, Amy swore she saw him look behind at her and smile.

Just smiling.

So she speculated about it as she walked towards the beach. Was it a smile of reassurance? Amy would like to think so. It is a smile of taunting? A smile of fondness? Love? She'll never know what goes on in Sonic's mind…

Or his heart either. Her figure slumped a little at the thought of never getting to know Sonic in a more intimate way, like marriage or even a relationship. Countless times she asked him if they would marry in the future, repeatedly the offer was shot down either out of irritation or of weariness. Goodness, at least it should be the opposite, him asking her anyways.

Thundering echoed throughout the skies, darkening the whole city with a threatening sight to behold. Her dress ruffled from the wind, Amy knew that there would be a supposed terrible storm to come. Violet –black cumulonimbus clouds approach closer to her direction, ready to cry its eyes out with cold, mournful tears. Amy hurried along the walkway, cursing herself that she didn't bring an umbrella along for the trip.

All this time, she had been looking for the teenage, green eyed free spirit, hoping to at least talk to him like a civilized person. She obviously is too tired to run after him. If that happens, then she will have to catch him next time.

"Oh well, I might as well see Sonic tomorrow. It's going to rain, and I don't want to mess up my outfit if it starts raining."

Then, drops started to fall in a slow rhythm, gradually racing down to the ground later on. The feeling of the rain was freezing indeed; Amy was starting to observe that this is ice, not raindrops. Her transparent jade eyes were blinded by the added cool mist, on account of the wind.

"Oh great, now I can't see where I'm going out here! I sure wish I had a coat with me, it's like winter out here…" She solemnly thought out loud.

An image of toyed imagination, as though in sudden automation, sprang in her mind.

Her and Sonic, bundled against each other under a large blanket in front of the blazing fireplace, candles all around the living room, while this exact weather was occurring. Amy had her head against his shoulder, cuddling closer for more body warmth.

Sonic then started to close both his arms around the pink hedgehog's waist. His hands smoothly moved up towards her shoulders, eventually him sitting behind her. Sonic's warm face petted against her neck, giving her the case of tickles.

Both of them laughed and wrestled under the blanket during the tender attack, ending up with Sonic on top of Amy. Of course, a very awkward position indeed, because both were blushing. His shocking harlequin eyes stared deep into soft jade irises, filled with an emotion that Amy gladly recognizes. As they come closer, the noise pattern of the rain became harder, so it cloaks and mutes the subsequent inside sounds of soft moaning and sighing…

Scared out of her daydream by a crash of loud thunder, Amy hurried towards the direction of her house.

Once in the city, the wind got worse, harshly blowing the cold raindrops in her eyes. Once in a while, she had to steady herself on a street lamp post so she wouldn't lose her balance. Nevertheless, she walked on, the buildings a shadow tracing against the darkness. Stone gargoyles from the cathedral stare down at her with ire and hate, as though they try to communicate to her that this is their turf now. Amy shuddered at the thought of one of those things coming alive.

Sadly, she looked all around the streets for a ride, someone at least driving by her in one or the other direction.

Finally, a set of headlights come closer towards her from behind. Salvation is never lost. Amy instantly called out with all her might to the driver, hoping he could hear her, or at least see her with a thumb out in the open. But all she was greeted with was a large splash the car made from rushing through a big puddle besides where she is.

"How rude! Now I got my dress all wet. Now I really wish that I brought a coat and umbrella…" She sadly expressed.

Shivering to her knees, Amy kept walking in the empty city. Right now, she knows that as soon as she gets home, hot chocolate would be the first request. And a towel too. The breeze was now slowing down, so it relieved the little hedgehog a bit. She moved faster, but the cold rain was now on the verge of numbing her legs completely, so it looked as though she limped a bit along in her steps.

Suddenly, Amy heard rushing steps behind her as she walked slowly ahead. Turning around, her eyes brightened to the point of hope and happiness. There, running with all his might towards her, was Sonic. Sincere attention and hurt affection was fired up to a maximum in his eyes while he had an umbrella big enough for two in his hand. It looked as though he was in a hurry to catch up to her, so Amy stopped to spare him the energy.

Closer and closer he got, faster and faster her heart palpitated in excitement and love. So, he cared for her after all, she thought in optimism. It won't be a dreary day after all.

Whoosh! Like wind he came to her…

And there he goes past her like a speeding bullet…

Stunned, she surmised that he missed her, so proceeded to call him out until –

"Christine! Wait up for me!"

Christine?

Looking ahead at the direction of Sonic's path she saw, to her horror, her handsome blue prince slowing next to a female snow white hedgehog with long, downward light blue quills. She was wet too, so Sonic pulled the umbrella under both of them. Christine smiled, her sapphire eyes shining in the luminescence of the rain. He smiled back, both of them standing in the rain.

Inaudible whispers were made that Amy couldn't make out, but she was sure that she heard things like 'You are such a gentleman' and 'there's no way that someone this gorgeous should be in the rain'. _Hey, wait a minute. I'm out here too! Am I a ghost all of a sudden?_

Then, a moment she perceived through her eyes made Amy Rose's heart shatter into little pieces for sure: the umbrella was blocking the view, but she was sure that Sonic met his lips with the hedgehog girl's. When they broke apart, he was blushing and Christine was giggling at the sight. Putting his arm around her in a lovesick emotion, they walked down the sidewalk, obviously having a comfortable moment.

Amy just can't believe it. She can't believe that she had foolishly gotten her hopes up, that he would at least notice him. Not only that he made her seem invisible, but it looked like he got a new fan girl, no, an original girl for his lady love. The rain suddenly gotten colder, weighing down her heart more, and soon her jade eyes became moist too.

_What's the use? My Sonic got a new woman. And it looks like he loves her to death. Maybe I am invisible to him. I don't exist anymore. I am a ghost, a useless apparition who wanders the planet lost and hopeless. And I add on to peoples' troubles enough, I don't want to make him unhappy and angry too. _

She kept walking on, but her energy was wearing out in the process, so she was afraid that she would expire out of tire.

But Amy Rose **was** tired. Emotionally and spiritually.

_All I want to do is stop running after him, so that he could stop, turn around, grab me, and spin me around and around and around…_

_Now it looks like that won't happen. It doesn't even look like he cares about me anymore. Hell, the world is as though it wants to be rid of me. I'm tired, so tired. Tired of being happy, tired of hoping…_

And as she wistfully thought the last words…

_Waiting…_

_Tired of running period. Maybe, the entire world would be better…Sonic would be happier…_

Collapsing into the wicked, cold spells of a rush of wind, darkness enveloping her surroundings and mind, tears falling out of balance from her eyes…

_If there was no more Amy Rose._


	2. Depth of Escaping to Bliss

The loathsome stench of hospital machines and sickly disease snapped open two green eyes. A blinding white light greeted her with the utmost surprise to her heart. The irises scoped the surroundings, seeing a chair, a curtain, and wires attached to each pink, skinny arm. The jade eyes then widened, horrified at the sight of the wires. _This can't be – I don't want to be in here. I want to go home!_

Amy sat up in her bed in startled speed, a rapid, repetitive beeping annoying her sound fragile ears from behind her. It was the heart monitor, which exactly matched the emotion that her pulse was feeling.

Feeling all around her body, as when she reached her legs, she realized that each one was wrapped in warm blankets. Only memorizing when she saw Sonic and that hedgehog girl, Amy still tried to recollect what had happened for her to be ending up in Station Square Memorial Hospital.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

As she tried to climb out of the bed to look for a doctor, a sharp pain struck where her spinal cord was located, almost paralyzing her instantly.

A high pitched sound crept out of her mouth as the pain was more violent, to the point where it drove her conscious insane. Tears sprouted from her crying eyes, crying for at least some assistance and explanation for this pain.

_Is this what I deserve?_ _For prying into Sonic's romantic, private life by taking a peep show of it? _Amy remembered miserably.

That was then, a fox nurse watched through the door and, seeing Amy's critical condition, rushed into the ward with a cart along with her.

Taking out a transparent liquid in a bottle, she laid down the unstable Amy, who was still screeching out in stressed tension. "Wait, what are you doing to me? Don't just stand there; what's wrong with me!?!"

"It's okay sweetie; just a large dose of this will ease the discomfort. You're just in a very crucial position and we need to make sure that you get the medication possible." The nurse soothed, injecting a hypothermic needle into the liquid.

"Now, hold still. This won't hurt one bit…"

"But that still doesn't explain to me why I'm…in….here." The poor lady hedgehog never had a chance to utter one more word, because her eyelids were heavier, everything a blurry world. It was silencing the sight that was vividly pierced with confused shame and sadness.

* * *

The next morning, Amy opened her eyes to a bright sunshine, the atmosphere a bit cheerier than last night. Attempting to sit up in her warm bed, she was halted suddenly by a large hand. Glancing up, a large image of a built, young purple hedgehog was besides her bed, a stethoscope around his neck. A large smile appeared on his friendly face, so it softened Amy's awareness a tad bit.

"Well, well. Our sleeping beauty has awakened the sincerities of blossoming morning glories." He approached Amy closer, raising her eyelids with a little light to examine them. "It looked as though you had a very good slumber too." He chuckled at Amy's blushing figure. She hopes that nobody noticed, but to see her doctor up close to her observation, she suddenly concluded that he was very…charming.

But it didn't stop her of trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Doctor…urm…"

"Angel. Dr. Angel, Amy."

_His name is Angel. It sounds like an aria. And the way he said my name…_

The more her prepubescent heart swooned, the more off track she became. Snapping out of herself, she pursued her question.

"Yes, Dr. Angel. I was wondering, what happened for me to be in the hospital. I mean, I was fine yesterday but I –" she was cut off by a throbbing headache.

"Don't strain yourself too much Amy. What you had encountered last night might've been too fatal for your cause, especially if you're this young."

"But what happened to me? Was I hurt? Did I get into an accident?" Amy's expression grew more frightened and realized at how serious this is.

Dr. Angel sighed in exasperation.

"Well, it looked like you collapsed in that storm out there, and a case of moderately gradual hypothermia was disabling both of your legs to your spinal cord, so we had to rush you here to the I.C.U as soon as possible. Also, a severe fever was slowly taking over your conscious, so we took precautions and extreme measures to make sure that your heart was still intact to the activity of your brain."

Now the moment came back to her. She did faint in the rain, her hitting the cold ground, unfeeling of the animosity of strangers passing by.

An expression of relieved affection grew in his handsome face, his grey irises glistening with noticeable shine.

"I'm glad that we came to your need just in time. You were in a pitiful condition, and I knew right away that a gorgeous little spirit like you doesn't deserve to leave the Earth so early, so I took up the job as to take of you."

Blushing again, Amy sprang to her next question: how long was she to stay here?

"Oh, seeing as how remarkably good you're recovering, you'll only be staying here until tomorrow. You will be up in no time."

Just as he left the room, Amy looked out her window.

"I almost died out there last night…does Sonic have that much control over my heart and emotions that he has the power to hurt me this much, so much as to make myself feel useless to the world?"

This observation made her think. When she fell out of consciousness, it made her feel strangely…safe. And her heart immune from the torture and hurt that reality reveals in the world. No one would taunt her. No more chasing. No more sorrow. No more –

_Heartbreak. _Her eyes widened at the founding of this. What if she can escape the hurt of the world, forever enjoying her world, the heaven that she dreamed of as a blissful memory to cherish and never run away from? Maybe, just maybe…

Without notice, the fox nurse entered in, holding the door open. Hearing voices like 'I hope she is okay' from a little girl's voice, the nurse spoke to Amy.

"Ms. Rose, you have company. Come on in here everybody."

After the nurse, in came Cream the Rabbit and her mother Vanilla, along with Miles 'Tails' Prower, and then Knuckles the Echidna, behind him Rouge the Bat, followed by an emotionless Shadow the Hedgehog. The whole company was carrying a bouquet of roses, carnations, and violets in their hands.

Then, the last one to come in, with the biggest bouquet of pink roses and a balloon saying 'Get Well Soon', and surprising Amy to petrified suddenness, was Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

**Oh dear. If Sonic's here, I wonder what Amy's going to say to him now, since he didn't even notice her condition in the storm... ;)**


	3. Roses Still Wilt in Shame

"Oh Amy, I heard what happened to you last night, so I did my best to get you the prettiest flowers. I wanted to come over, but Mother said it was too late to go to the hospital at that hour, so I prayed that you were okay."

Cream just fretted and whimpered her worst dreams and sincere hopes to Amy, who was just sitting in her bed listening to every detail. There were flowers all over the place, cards, balloons, and so forth, parading Amy's peaceful figure. Cream was sitting right besides her, Shadow and Rouge at the foot of the bed, whereas Tails was opposite Cream, and Knuckles leaned on the head of the bed. She glanced towards Sonic, who was standing near the door. It looked like he didn't want to be a part of the group, so it made Amy a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, Cream went ballistic when Vanilla got a call from the doctor, explaining that you had been transported to the Intensive Care Unit for tedious care." Tails explained.

Amy expression showed little surprise. "So…you guys were worried about me?" She asked uneasily.

"Well, yeah only because when Dr. Angel mentioned that you were found unconscious in the storm, we heeded to go straight to the hospital. Of course it was late, so we were impatient for morning to come." Rouge came towards Amy and put her hand on her cheek. "All night, you practically made our hair grow gray with worry."

Everybody nodded in agreement to this. Sonic in the background didn't comply with anything concerning this subject.

"But, what I want to know is what happened for you to fall out like that." Knuckles urged for the truth this time.

All eyes are on Amy now. Patient excitement built up into each of their souls. That was when Sonic finally snapped his eyes directly into hers, an emotion of anticipated culpability etched all over his face. Amy stuttered as how to really explain this. What she should say is how there really was a way to be safely walked home, when there was actually **someone** reliable there, but ignored her in lightning speed.

On the other hand, she was merciful enough to spare the details or her reasons for being in the rain, so she got to the unimportant but relevant facts. After all, she probably wasn't worth the safety, according to her record of driving people nuts.

"I took a walk towards the beach, but I soon remembered that a storm was supposed to happen in the evening. That was when I took the long way towards home. I even noticed my umbrella was at home, so that was my fault too. It was only that I never realized how bad the weather was going to be. It was so freezing beyond belief, my legs felt so uncomfortable. To my complete relief however, I saw…"

Amy shifted to take a small glimpse at Sonic, still having that glint in his eyes towards her. It was oblivious to Amy, Sonic and the rest of them, but Shadow noticed this immediately.

"Well, who did you see?" Rouge complied impatiently.

Dazed, she kept confessing her white lie.

"I saw…a car behind me…but it passed by me completely, followed by a large splash that it made which had wet me from head to toe, making my situation worse. I walked on and on…"

"And?" Cream asked with anticipation.

Amy shrugged her shoulders in confusion. "That's it. I don't remember anything after that."

Deep in thought, Amy tried so hard to keep back the revived tears of shame and embarrassment, stressing her brain to push back the image of her celebrity crush and Christine kissing, replaying over and over again like a broken record…

Tails sighed in relief. "Well, at least you're alright, knowing that you are getting the best care provided. Are you feeling better now?"

Amy, for once, brightened up into a large smile.

"Tails, are you kidding? I feel like a million bucks now."

She sat up straight in her spot, stretching her arms to make her point. Unfortunately she had forgotten that she can't stress her energy, so a slight alarming agony in her back made her think twice otherwise.

"See, no harm don –OUCH!"

In harsh result, Amy doubled backwards into pain.

Cream and Tails rushed to lay their friend back into the bed. Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow approached with a little startled impulse to call for help. Sonic made only an abrupt movement to her direction, but no more.

"Amy, are you alright? Amy!"

Miraculously, the pain went away sooner than it had before, giving Amy the quickness to regain her composure.

"I'm okay you guys; Dr. Angel gave me some medicine to help me heal with more ease. Also, I don't have to stay long, because he said that I'll be home tomorrow -"

"That's wonderful! I'll drive you back if you want." Rouge gladly offered.

Amy urged a little smile. "Thank you Rouge. I would be glad for you to take me home."

Although her smile was reassuring to the outside guests, inside her subconscious had secretly put up of what it really is. This is a fake, illusion of a clever mask.

In came the nurse, on her duty to break apart the meeting, as visiting hours were over.

"Well, see you later Amy. Hope you get better." Cream replied with comfort.

"Get some rest too!" Rouge reminded.

Knuckles patted Amy on her shoulder while reassuring the best care for her.

Tails placed a little gadget, a heart shaped remote with a shiny red button that alerted anyone if she needed any help. Amy accepted the gift with gratitude.

Amy looked around to see Sonic one more time, but he was gone before she got to notice. With guilt, she collapsed on her pillow, sorrowfully watching out her window. Her eyes once again had tears rising to a maximum, but she fought to keep them from revealing their pouting feelings.

_Maybe I don't really deserve to be in his face. In his presence. All this is some dream that I wished to happen, but obviously Lady Destiny wasn't on my side._

Shadow, which was remaining in the room, proceeded to leave the room. But as soon as he caught Amy's downcast eyes, he was forced to be suspicious of this at once. Some how, her story wasn't all that convincing.

Looking towards the descending blue blur down the hall entering the elevator, his fiery irises flared up with an emotion of vigilant vexation at his own predictions.

Taking one last pertained glimpse at the hurting Amy, he hovered in full speed towards the closing elevator, the same image in his eyes but burning to a maximum. He has to have a little, stringent talk with a certain blue hedgehog…


	4. A Consequential Promise

Just as the elevator closed its pending doors, Sonic pushed the button leading to the primary floor.

Leaning against the wall, he sighed out in frustration at himself. If only he could've known that Amy was in danger of permanently destroying herself, just a cry for help would've gave him a great deal to think about and rush to her need in time.

Oh well, she shouldn't have been outside if she knew there was a big storm coming. **She** brought this upon herself.

Reaching for his cell phone, he suddenly heard a voice so close in his ear.

_Chaos Control!_

A large green flash blinded Sonic terribly, only because he was close to the spot where a dark form appeared. At that time, the dark form rammed on the emergency button with his fist, the impact affecting the whole elevator immediately, rocking and shaking a bit violently. It got dark inside for a while, afterwards dim red lights flicking on. Poor Sonic didn't know what was going on, seeing that someone, or something, stopped the elevator's travel down below. He was stranded.

"Okay; what's going on here? Whoever's doing this, it's not funny!" Sonic exclaimed in anger, although he was a bit spooked by this.

"About to call Christine, aren't you?" a deep, empty voice echoed around him.

Taking a glance behind him, the blue hedgehog nearly jumped out of his skin, but he calmed down knowing who it was now.

"Shadow, is that you? God, don't scare me like that; a stunt like that would've rewarded you with a punch," Sonic exclaimed.

An eyebrow raised, Shadow didn't look at all in a funny mood. Sonic saw this in an instant.

"Eh, what's the matter buddy? Is there…something…," Sonic muttered timidly, then backed up into a corner when Shadow walked closer until they were close up on their faces.

"Wrong?" Sonic squeaked.

His usual displeasure for the blue hedgehog grew a bit deeper.

"What I want to know is, were you out in that storm last night?" And Shadow pursued this with rigid determination.

"I was in the storm, and I'll have you know that -" Sonic started.

"Were you, in anyway, in a somewhat private position that a certain someone could've mistakenly seen?"

"Shadow, just out with it if you're going to be an interrogator on my life!"

This angered Shadow more. "Were you with Christine that night?"

Penetrating silence. Shadow knew he needed some answers, and he wanted them now. The more the image of Amy's expression replayed in his mind, the more defensive he became.

"Well…yes. I was with Christine, only because I was worried that she would get ill if she got wetter in the storm. But why did you ask that if a certain someone would…"

It was at this moment that Shadow's eyes grew dangerously poisonous and lethal, scaring the hell out of Sonic's soul.

"Did you ever catch a glimpse of a pink hedgehog on your little rushes?" Shadow hissed.

"What are you talking about Shadow?"

"Did you ever see Amy when you met Christine?"

Sonic had to think for a moment. Did he ever…Well, how was he supposed to know? All he could remember is running past what looked like a collapsing pink lamppost or something and he proceeded to ignore it…

Oh crap.

"You knew, didn't you?"

No words.

"DIDN'T YOU!?!" Sonic shuddered at the noise level.

Now Sonic could see clearly that Shadow was getting really pissed off, only because he thinks that Sonic is hiding something.

"I…uhh…_**might've**_ made a _**teeny**_ bit of a mistaken identity back when I – OW! OW! SHADOW, MY NECK!"

It was as though he couldn't see anymore, because Shadow now clasped at Sonic's location of his spine in his neck, almost making Sonic bluer.

"What's wrong with you? You didn't even come over and talk to her. Did you ever consider that she loves you that much, also that sometimes the way you behave and think towards her can make her think of herself the same thing you do?"

In a struggle, Sonic nodded no in confusion. Shadow just sighed in frustration.

"Look blue hedgehog. I'm not really going to waste my time with you, so let's get this straight. Just because she bugs nearly everybody at one point doesn't mean she isn't worth a damn to your conscience." Shadow growled with bared teeth.

Sonic gulped at the look of his fiery eyes. "And your point is?"

Shadow shifted his eyebrows at his tone of voice. He grabbed the neck tighter by the second, Sonic turning bluer and flapping his arms around for help.

"All I'm saying is, if I ever hear that Amy Rose is injured, harmed, even dead at a moment's notice, and the cause is on your behalf, and you don't care -," Shadow threatened, his canine fangs showing in a lethal appearance.

"I'm going to make sure that Mephiles won't be the only one that has finished Sonic the Hedgehog."

He then dropped a dazed Sonic to the floor, the blue hero panting to catch his breath. Sonic stared up at him in bewilderment.

"And that's a damn promise." Shadow reminded.

"What's your deal with Amy all of a sudden? You like her or something?" Sonic asked.

Before taking out the Chaos Emerald, Shadow looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Something like that."

And with that, he Chaos Controlled out of the elevator, the elevator itself back to normal and leading down to the bottom floor.


	5. She Doesn't Need Them Anymore

Sighing with a final breath of exhaustion, Amy had just finished packing her inconclusive number of packing bags; since this was the day she is to leave the hospital.

While going over the long and boring discussion of what medication to take with Dr. Angel, she still had those haunting, lingering thoughts of whether or not she **IS **a ghost of the world, never really to be taken a breath of mind or a pint of thought to be, well, recognized about. The reminder of Sonic's abrupt depart from her room yesterday gave her the unnerving feeling that she will not be seeing him as much as she thought would be anticipated.

Looking out her window at a withering rose in the sunlight, Amy wondered if, at any doubt in the course of her sadness, her spirit was in that same exact process of becoming a withering rose, dying of its vigor and love, no longer needing the supply it demands. The rose demanded Tender Loving Care. Amy Rose just demanded Sonic's attention. But the tragic truth about it is, only one subject of the experiment gets the positive outcome. The other gets the dangerous, damning dose of neglect……..

"And also try not to do anymore strenuous activity for the next three weeks, okay Amy? Amy? Ms. Rose…..."

"OH! I'm sorry, I was in a trance. Now, continue what you were saying?"

Dr. Angel looked at her for a spell, and then smiled a reassuring gleam of jovial hope. He came around towards Amy and warmly put his hand on her shoulder. Amy's jade irises met his effable golden eyes.

"Just saying that you should be careful not to run cross country," joked Dr. Angel.

Smiling just a bit, Amy started to have her qualms about her own state of vulnerability. Goodness knows that she can be very strong willed if you don't get out of her way, but at this point it seemed that her strength had run out with the spare luck that she held on to.

"Well, I have to thank you Dr. Angel. Without you, I would've been dead as a doornail."

_Dead as a doornail…..yeah, exactly where my subconscious longed to be at this moment._

Raising an eyebrow, Dr. Angel suddenly let the handshake go limp, and sat down in the chair next to Amy. Amy saw this, and immediately got more suspicious and nervous.

Oh no! Has he read my mind? Looked into my eyes and saw what my heart was addicted to? Oh no……..

"Amy," Dr. Angel uttered his face full of concerned emotion and attentive reactions. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there anything you want to talk to me about? Anything bothering you at this point?"

"Oh no! I'm fine and dandy, as always Dr. Angel. You know me; can never bring myself down to a depressing point in my life, and never will in my sense!"

Still a bit wary, Dr. Angel went back to his seat and looked at Amy once again, this time with a compassion that's not just for a relationship between patients and doctors……

"Alright, you've convinced me. Now, remember what I said about which treatment to take?

Amy thought about it on the tip of her memory. "I….think so," she replied with optimism.

Dr. Angel nodded with a readied satisfaction.

As the pink and rosy hedgehog was about to enter out the door, she couldn't help but notice that she might've left behind something very dear to her soul, something that was so significant that she accepted it as a crucial part of her life in order for her to survive in this world…..

Oh yeah. It was her dignity and hope. She didn't need it anymore…..

"Well, bye Dr. Angel! And thank you!"

"Good bye Amy Rose! Take care of yourself. Oh, and Amy?"

"Yes, Dr. Angel?" Amy spoke with false happiness.

Dr. Angel then gave her a warm wink that left her blushing to the hospital doors. "You can call me Caleb."

* * *

**Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, but yeah I was busy with a few things. Good to be back though XD**


End file.
